<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2/10 Experience by Ch_ee_rios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034802">2/10 Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch_ee_rios/pseuds/Ch_ee_rios'>Ch_ee_rios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sea Cucumber [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, I did my best, Kidnapping, SAKURA IS DONE, she puts up with so much, team seven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch_ee_rios/pseuds/Ch_ee_rios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura experiences her first kidnapping and, honestly, it was really a 2/10 experience, would not recommend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sea Cucumber [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2/10 Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First part of Sea Cucumber, my new 1500-2000 word Sakura prompt series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Sakura experiences her first kidnapping and, honestly, it was really a 2/10 experience, would not recommend.</p>
<p>It said a lot about team seven’s luck, both the good and the bad, that none of them had been kidnapped mid-mission until that point. Considering their god-awful streak of encountering missing nin and other screw-up situations, Sakura might even venture to say the lack of kidnapping was the result of divine intervention. After all, at this point, they at least deserved some kind of reprieve, right?</p>
<p>Wrong. Sakura, in some sort of twist of fate, found herself being in the position of kidnap-ee, which quite honestly surprised her considering the majority of action packed, tense situations usually surrounded Naruto or Sasuke. They were certainly more interesting to focus on, since Sakura wasn’t exactly in a position where she could perform a daring escape.</p>
<p>If Sakura was being honest, and she wouldn’t be when Kakashi questioned her as it was somewhat embarrassing, she was actually a bit bored.</p>
<p>Now, don’t get her wrong, Sakura was worried and scared when the whole ordeal began, but after two hours, being frantic was honestly just tiring. Her kidnappers hadn’t bothered to show up in that time, so it wasn’t like she had anyone to banter with while awaiting her rescue. They’d been surprisingly smart enough to put chakra chains on her to prevent her from healing herself, but not smart enough to recognize that even though the majority of Sakura’s strength relied on chakra, she was no slouch without it.</p>
<p>Meaning that they hadn’t bothered tightening the chains as well as they should have. Amateurs, really, Sakura scoffed, brushing her feet against the dirty wood floor of the shack they’d put her in.</p>
<p>So yes, Sakura could realistically escape if she chose to, but the mission they’d been on before her kidnapping was boring enough that she didn’t feel like jumping to get back to it. Which of course is why she was feeling so let down by the sub-par skills of her kidnappers. Because of course the one time she gets a little side journey/bs moment of character development, her adversary ends up being a dunderhead.</p>
<p>She was in the midst of contemplating whether or not to lecture them on proper kidnapping techniques when the door to the dilapidated shack was thrown open by a burly male with a regular sort of face one would expect to see on an everyday civilian.</p>
<p>“Where is your team?” He demanded, clearly attempting to take on an authoritative stance and tone, though Sakura could easily tell he was nervous by the sweat on his brow.</p>
<p>Sakura came to the conclusion that he was likely a beginner bounty collector trying to start his career by cashing in the last Uchiha or Sharingan Kakashi. More than likely he wasn’t going after Naruto, who due to the secrecy of his situation and heritage hadn’t gotten a worthwhile or accurate bounty yet.</p>
<p>Her disappointment was growing by the minute. Honestly, what was he expecting? “Hm, of course I know where my team is,” Sakura began sarcastically, “it’s not like I’ve been chained to a chair for the last two hours without any line of communication.”</p>
<p>That was a lie. She could summon one of Kaguya’s children to send word whenever she’d like, but at this point she was invested.</p>
<p>He started shuffling his feet, an obvious tell that informed her that he really hadn’t thought the whole thing out. “Shut up- Shut up!” His hands flew to his hair, tugging and pulling at the strands desperately, dropping the knife he’d probably brought in to intimidate her. Sakura could only assume he was a chunin level, or a tokubetsu jounin that specialized in capture. He’d dropped in during the night, which spoke volumes towards his confidence in taking them on in daylight.</p>
<p>Sakura sighed heavily. Of course she got a crazy one. All she asked for was a nice little kidnapping detour and now she’s stuck (but not really) in a shack with some whacko.</p>
<p>Oh well, like her mom always said; if you’re in too deep, grab a shovel and prepare to dig.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” She asked blandly.</p>
<p>He let out a frustrated groan. “Oh my god, thank the fuck for asking! You would not believe the shit week I’ve had. First my boss decides one little slip up warrants a probation period. Like, what? I’ve put in years and years into my job-”</p>
<p>Maybe this is why dad left, Sakura thought grumpily, slumping down further in her chair and preparing to be there for a while.</p>
<p>“-and my boss tells me ‘you have to fill your quota, Matsumoto’, ‘stop dragging this organization through the mud, Matsumoto’. Seriously, what reputation is he talking about?” He threw his hands into the air and paused for a response.</p>
<p>Sakura was quick to fill the silence. “I can’t imagine. Are you guys a big thing?”</p>
<p>“Ugh, no!” He twisted his face exasperatedly. “We’re barely in the top one hundred, and that’s only because of Miura.” He said his coworker’s name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. “Because apparently one bit of luck with Miura’s last mission and suddenly the boss thinks we’re tough shit. Which we’re not. But it’s not like he cares-”</p>
<p>Sakura fingered the chains binding her. They were clearly low grade, which matched up well with his story about them not being a large organization. She didn’t have Naruto’s reserves by a mile, but she could stand another hour before she started to feel any sizable drain.</p>
<p>“-and then my wife tells me that if I don’t start getting paid more at work she’s going to leave me without visiting rights. We have a son, but he hates me too even though I wasn’t the one that cheated-”</p>
<p>He favored his left hand more despite having been holding the knife in his right when he came in, Sakura noted. If her boys took much longer to come get her, then she’d probably take ‘Matsumoto’ out herself. The way he was ranting made it clear that he wasn’t strong enough to have a partner with him, so she wasn’t worried about the likelihood of her escape.</p>
<p>Right on cue, Sakura heard the tell-tale shouts from afar. Matsumoto, still focused on his marital issues, was late to acknowledge it and thus was caught off guard when, suddenly, Sakura was no longer bound by the chains.</p>
<p>“God damn it!” He shouted, grabbing his knife from where he’d dropped it on the moldy floorboards.</p>
<p>He was too late.</p>
<p>Sakura jumped up from where she’d been sitting and channeled a fair portion of chakra to her fist. Then, with a forcefully cheery tone to her voice she said, “sorry about your boss and wife. Maybe you should think about looking into getting another job.” She punched his head, knocking him out instantly.</p>
<p>Sakura brushed herself off and opened the door to the shack just a loudly yelling Naruto moved to barrel into it. Eyes widening for a moment as they made eye contact, she quickly dove to the side to avoid the impending collision.</p>
<p>“Sakura!” He shouted, barely taking a moment to gather his bearings from where he rammed himself head first into the opposing wall of the shack.</p>
<p>She had to push him back by his chest when he immediately turned to embrace her, fondly smacking him upside the head. “Naruto, you dumbass.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Kakashi asked, hanging by the door with Sai and Sasuke behind him. He was eyeing the battered form of Matsumoto, who unfortunately had been stepped on by Naruto when he ran straight inside.</p>
<p>Sakura nodded. “Yeah, sensei. Beginners visit,” she added when he eyed her skeptically. “Just remind me to never get married. It sounds horrible.”</p>
<p>All of her boys paused as she brushed by them easily, heading back down the road herself.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>